User talk:Nisshou/Archive 3
Howdy Hey Fenix...Raze here. I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on making characters on here? Because from what I can see...its different from the BFF RozeluxeMeitzen 02:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) So are we able to add to jutsu that already exist such as crystal release or puppetry? RozeluxeMeitzen 02:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =D. lol But hmmm...I was going to explain that by saying that its part of their Academy dress code since the squad he is in are all from a relatively unknown village. Or is that not allowed? RozeluxeMeitzen 15:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. If you have any other advise that would be appreciated. RozeluxeMeitzen 16:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Thanks for that as well. =) RozeluxeMeitzen 16:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all the questions but, what's the ruling on puppets? Can we use canon ones or do all of them haveto be unique? RozeluxeMeitzen 16:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok that makes sense. Otherwise it would be hard to explain it. Thanks again. RozeluxeMeitzen 16:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that works..Team 4's first mission is a S-Rank mission? Thatshould be interesting lol.although I'm not real sure how to RP on here =P RozeluxeMeitzen 20:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah I guess I was over-thininking it. Haha Thanks. I'm almost finished with them I just have to make some water and wind jutsu. Oh and as for puppets can the images look like humans or do they haveto look like actual puppets? RozeluxeMeitzen 20:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well as far as I remember the human puppets died with Sasori, so I'm guessing they will just be regular puppets, but I can't seem to find any good 'puppet' images. That way when in combat the opponent will know what it looks like instead of trying to guess. If that makes sense. RozeluxeMeitzen 20:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) alright thanks. i should havethe puppets one soon. just making two since he is still a genin but then i have to make some other jutsu. but you can start it up cause its not as if the fighting will start immediately. RozeluxeMeitzen 20:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh hahaha. Oopsie =P I'll change that then. Sorry. Still kinda new to all the jutsu and such RozeluxeMeitzen 20:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) These will probably be the last few questions (enjoying the RP btw lol) but what are the rules for Canon Kekkai Genkai such as Boil Release or Shikotsumyaku? Are they not allowed or do we just have to explain how they were obtained? RozeluxeMeitzen 13:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Those probably weren't the best examples to use. They were just the first to pop into my head haha. What I meant is just the Canon Kekkai Genkai in general. and we can create our own universe as well right? RozeluxeMeitzen 13:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Your turn pal, when you get the chance of course =) RozeluxeMeitzen 02:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Two things....what's the rules on creating new releases? and your turn on our RP when you get a spare moment =) RozeluxeMeitzen 13:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok. I was thinking about maybe using the scorch release for a character if thats ok. If its not then I would make a Toxic Release. And no worries about the poost, I understand, I had school work piled on along with being sick as well as the wiki not working on some days. So whenever you can is fine =) Oh and cool stuff over there on the One Piece Fanon lol RozeluxeMeitzen 14:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) .... I was just wondering, why did you delete the pics i uploaded? Naruto2 02:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Not being a smartass or anything but you do know that fanon includes Fan Fiction. I just had a look myself, but does that mean i still can't use canon characters as protagonist, because it wouldn't be much of a fanon if fan fiction was included with it. Just saying-- 07:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. Im a new user and since your an Admin I was wondering if youd delete this picture I uploaded? because it doesnt work because I forgot to change it to an swf file on Flash before uploading it. Thanks for the help. Garet Strife (Talk) 16:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Eyo! Hi Cullen, I would like to ask you to bring back an old article of mine, which I came across a dead link to just now. The article "Kuwa" was deleted last year and I would very much like it back, if possible. Thank you :) Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 23:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, no problem. I will change all of them, give me a few hour. Just a few question I want to ask, can a character have 2 kekkei genkai ? 2nd question, can a character possess kekkei genkai while have secret clan jutsu like shadow binding .etc ? thanks for telling me that, I will try my best to create a balance yet creative character ^^ hey how do you make a content bar where to chat ? I want to ask whether this wikia has a forum or not, i mean the place we chat, or talk ? Help: Kajin Maruku Hey, this articles is acting strangely. I keep trying to make the biography get out of the infobox but it won't do anything. What's would be the problem?-- 13:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mate.-- 13:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Idea just that not going to make it. I prefer BFF but I do like NFF too. However, the rules here are more strict than on BFF. What the point of this message isDojutsu called the Seishingan the Spiritual Eye that allows the user to have use their spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) to be able to the Yin release. Also like in YuYu Hakusho like with Genkai it lets the user be able to use their spiritual energy to shoots blasts out of their hands, finger, able to purify demons. Also, it could grant them mental powers like Telekinesis, or senor powers. Let me know if I could make it for you, as its history could really help with future stories.: Also this is its history origins just so you know about my idea. I was thining the Ten Tailed beast the promordial demon was created by the Sage of the Six paths younger brother. The faniciton story is unknown to all the younger brother has the Spiritual Eye a dojutsu with equal powers to the Rinnegan yet is completely different. Well, the younger brother was envy of the older one and attacked and then he used the jutsu I made the Yin release''' Serufu Sasagemono no Souzou''' (セルフささげものそうぞう Self Sacrifice of Creation) he tore out his right eye that relates to the Material World like with Itach's Amaterasu. The is jutsu only require spiritual energy this jutsu lets one use flesh as the source of physical energy and using your spiritual energy can make your thoughts come true. He created a demon yet due to his own darkness it turned into the ten tailed beast. This would explain the ten tails existence and the unique eye it had. The younger brother could also be the founding father for the uzumaki clan and that would explain why the uzumaki clan are distant relatives to the senju clan. So you see this "younger brother of the six path sage" control the aspects of naruto to undo the jutsu as he gave almost all of his physical energy to create it and the possessor of this eye cannot die until they have both eyes again. Once he has both he can die. So the gathering of the nine tailed beasts and the fusing of them are his plan to die and manipulated events for hundreds of years. Also, if this idea ever did get made the character would only be able to use Yin release or use their spiritual energy or combact, sealing, illusions, healing, mental powers, etc. As he couldn't use the standard chakra. But do to his age and the one remaining Spiritual Eye he still would be Kage level. So in hand-to-hand fights he would be all most worthless. Inshort do like the idea at least. And I won't make it until many months latterBut even though Sei I am not making the article any time soon, I would really appreicate it if you told me if my idea is good. And if I my ideas for abilities and their background if realistic for Naruto.: I know about how eye jutsu are overuse and overpowerred now a days. That is why I wanted to ask you about it. Plus it affects the story dealing with Ten Tailed Beast and the unique eye it had. Although I worked out that whenever and if I ever do create it that any other possessors of it won't be guaranteed any jutsu like the Sharingan. Intruth its power is that it grants the possessor unrestricted control of their spiritual energy without needing to mix it with phyiscal energy to make standard Chakra. This leads to where they can do things like make blasts of spiritual energy, make barriers or seals, illusions, mental powers like Telekensis or senor power, healing and or creation power with only their spiritual energy alone. Finally do like the jutsu I made to explain the Ten Tail Beast Demon on how it came into existence and why it has that one special eye?: Also jutsu that this eye can grant is Souzou (そうぞう Creation) which allows him to create things without physical energy like weapons and while it can create living things it can create need limbs but the amount of energy to make up for now using physical energy is to great to be used all that much. Inshort I just want someone to here this is idea for it has been in my head since I found out by the Ten-tailed beast.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I did stated that I wasn't going to make it. Really I just wanted to known if it was possible that if something of that level was created to explain two or more of some of the most important things in Naruto. If it made realistic sense like if it was found in the real story. This is incase I do decide to make article here if I make a good enough history for clans, blood line traits and the like.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you maybe I will start making article here. But to just finish the idea and let you know what that eye's basic powers were as I hate leaving an open idea discussion unfinished. This eye has the basic seeing the chakra, seeing through illusions etc powers. but it can also see natural energy that only sage's and creatures like frog can see. this is for the spiritual eye power is able to by pass that rule and see all forms of energy, but only can see it they cannot use it as the user isn't a sage just for having this eye. The reason for this is the only guaranteed power of this eye call supreme sense. Which is the eye's power. It is that basic ocular power of a dojutsu but it can sense all energies, movement and emotions to a limit in a complete 360 angle but it terms of seeing like normal sight it is like normal eyes. Inshort this eye is a sensing seeing using your mind and seeing through the eyes. That is also why the user woundn't go blind, But like you said eye technqiue are over used and op so I won't make it. Just I thought you would like to here the complete idea.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Nature Poisons Hey i think you put up the sever the bonds thing on my nature poisons page (not completly sure who did it). I have made a few changes to it and wanted to know if i could remove the sever the bondsthing and if not wat else i may need to change to bring it up to the wikis standards. Thanks for any help it is appreciated Paazacker 21:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Chaaruzu Bideru why did you delete my character Chaaruzu Bideru About mugetsu and shinsuke... What's wrong with uploading Mugetsu? I'm just removing it now, but I don't know whats wrong with doing it. ...and, can you check Shinsuke and see if it is okay to get rid of the deletion thing? Thanks, Shiratori... --Shabih 13:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh... If I remove the Rinnegan, can I keep Yin-Yang manipulation? His main power is the Rinnegan though, without it, he's not got elemental releases. btw, Naruto having the Nine-Tails' is like a major plotpoint, it wasn't pointless, it makes him who he is now, it makes him all the more epic... Shinsuke having the Rinnegan is the thing that makes Shinsuke who he is... Whats wrong with him having it though? I know its rare, he's the third wielder of it, in my Naruto fanon thing, in like a thousand or so years, since the Six Paths Sage.--Shabih 13:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't have it from the beginning, he first awakens it later when he's ten (going to written about in my fanfic Naruto gen 2) during the Chuunin Exams and masters enough to use it adeptly it at the age of 20 and masters it to his current level at 24... --Shabih 14:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... --Shabih 21:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Kekkei Hiku Well my Kekkei Genkai Inherit or Kekkei Hiku is only meant for one Kekkei Genkai so it dosn't necesserily copy Kekkei Genkai, it replaces the Kekkei Hiku with the Kekkei Genkai it come in contact with. ArashiKagami 14:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's basically a wild gene until it comes in contact with another one, when it comes in contact with one, replaces the wild unfilled spot of the gene with the partial gene of the new kekkei genkai, which when combined, stabelizes the Kekkei Hiku into the specific Kekkei Genkai. ArashiKagami 14:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) =) Your post on our RP when you get the chance =D RozeluxeMeitzen 05:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I have a question I was wondering why one of my pics was deleted "File:Etrnal Nightmare .jpg" it for ‎ (Spam/vandalism: pokemon darkrai), but it was not uploaded for that it wsa up loaded to used for a part of something. Yo I'm definitely interested in some collaboration. I looked over those techniques briefly yesterday evening, but I'm going to give them a closer examination and get back to you in a few moments. Also, I was thinking that we may need to update Ganza's page a bit too, in order to more accurately cover his abilities. Finally, I noticed that you may be in need of an original stat chart for Yū. Just some ideas, I'll be back in a bit with my opinions. --Kazeyo 23:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Indigo, sounds good to me. I was about to ask for the stats too, you're one step ahead of me. I'll have that coming right up. After looking over the techs more closely I can't imagine how Bijū Synergization could come out better and the Chakra Claws fills its role well. Finally, while I can't find anything wrong with Azure Dragon, it leaves me craving more deapth in the description. Perhaps some anecdote regarding mishaps in learning to perform the technique, but the technique itself is solid. --Kazeyo 23:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent, I'm glad it works. I decided to give Ganza a bit of a stat boost, considering the level of his techniques. I'm on chatango btw if you want to discuss our collaboration at a quicker pace. --Kazeyo 00:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Cities Hey i was just wondering is there any plan that we must follow regarding new villages as i have not been able to find a rule regarding this and i have not found any paticular plan on the other cities. Paazacker 07:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, thanks... I thought it was an actual manga chapter. --Shabih 22:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Help please Unless, I switch the look from new wikia look to MonoBook Preview on my prefence I cannot edit. When I try to edit with the new background the page looks gray it never lets me edit it. Is this a profile, an ip, site or computer problem.--: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind I fixed it. Its case another person asks you they must click the icon show all otherwise they have to change it to MonoBook Preview on prefence to edit.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Um, sorry, leader...how was the article Twelve-Tailed Beast is being banned as a spam? The beast is not considered as the tailed beast created by Sage of Six Path with the Ten-Tailed Beast chakra. My version of the tailed beasts is created artificially, just like the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech. They also exist in Alternate Universe created by myself, and not involving the original canon storyline. I'm apologize first if my language was presumptuous for you... regards, ---Miyako Kouichi 13:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if that is the policy...I had change my tailed beast purpose, thanks for reminds me--Miyako Kouichi 13:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, never mind...i got that. --JonathanRyousuke 07:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) HELP Mind fixing my article Eki, it's all messed up after I put in my pic. Jumpy Naruto 14:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Request back the description I think i should get a Ninetails beast ball warning before my articles (shiro) get deleted. Since they were deleted, may i ask for the descriptions of three articles back ? and why seishogan will get deleted ? I didn't spam edit on it. Temple of the sea ... don't exist in naruto nor bleach, it only exist at the tale of the monkey king (Original) and pokemon (next time I used temple of the sea, i wont get my article delete right ?). And I am not copying organization XIII or Espada, but I still did copied, from Chrono (black cat) (13 members and number) so it deserved to get delete. Info : I am not asking for the articles back alive, I just want to get back the informations / descriptions for the three articles back.Bakurayuri 11:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ???? why was Uchiha Kyo deleted ok i c so can i make a new page then new rule : credits I suggest that admin make a new rule, "credit for art". I saw many people used art without permission and credit from the artist. They didn't ask the permission from the artist, it's totally art thief. I feel sad and unfair for those talented artist. I think fanon should have a rule, "Ask the permission (with approval) and credit before using people art". If they don't know who is the artist and used the picture, just leave the credits blank. Wait for someone to tell who is the artist. Official Anime picture need credit but don't need permission i guess. Hope the suggestion will be implement and sorry if this is the wrong place to post it. Bakurayuri 06:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm i have a question how did you get the releases to be at that size ? on a wiki page :/ , and how did you creat it i know you used inkscape or am i Incorrect ? if you could can i please get how to create these thanks :)